The One Who Sees the Truth
by jamin1227
Summary: Sato has always been the best at everything he does. Hell he became famous for it, but he never thought that he would bring peace between the Diclonius and human race as a whole. Follow Sato has he retells his story of finding hope for the evolution of man/woman and how his powers can be used for good. Looking for cover Image and Beta reader.
1. Never Seen it Coming

**AN: ****hellos ****readers this is jamin1227 here and this is most likely the most original idea I had. I also need a beta**** so pm me if anyone wants to do it.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. if I did there would be a better plot twists and Kohta wouldn't be such a pussy and If I made a show out of it I would follow the manga which was better but I have to admit the first episode was awesome.**

* * *

><p>Is this thing on... Hello...How do I start this? Well I guess I'll start with my name, it's Sato Mitsuki. I know bland name but its the name my parents gave me. I have gray almost silver hair that my mom said I got from my grandfather and My eyes are an almost crimson color but it didn't used be like that, it was normal ,It became red when my blood vessels in my eyes popped and somehow the blood permanently dieing my eyes red. The Reason I'm recoding this because I don't want this to be forgotten and for me to talk to my little girls if I die before this finishes. Anyway lets just get going onto the story I'll start from the beginning.<p>

I was a once in a life time genius people would say I was maybe the perfect Human. I was athletic or at least more athletic then kids my age. I was out of high school by the age of Ten. I spent a few months at home helping out in my parents lab. During that time I got scholarships from multiple schools one of witch was Oxford University, in England. Which was where my mother went to so I brushed up on my English and went to England. By the Time I was 23 I got multiple degrees some of them was in Psychology, computer programing, Engineering, and an assortments of a few doctorates. One of my hardest and last one I got was in Neuroscience. But, By that time I was famous, some compared me to the likes of Steven Hawking and Albert Einstein. Others thought I was Jesus himself, reincarnated down onto this earth. But, both sides agreed I was going to change this world in one way or another.

I got multiple Job offers from every where but I decided to travel all around the world before settling down at my parents own facility in my home town which I was very happy for because I would be able to see my parents and my baby sister more often. Which I regret not doing more often now. My sister was born a couple years before I graduated the degree in neuroscience, and for some strange reason had horns and pink hair. I thought it was a bit strange but I chalked it up as a never before seen birth defect.

I did allot of amazing things. Like climbing a mount Aconcagua with some friends I made in college, going into the depths of the ocean to study of deep sea life, helping with the study of a cloning extinct animals, and discovering a newly formed fungi in the amazon that seemed to make the plants surrounding it grow and age at a accelerated rate. When I found out about it I called my friends from the cloning project and sent them a sample to work with, because they where looking for a better way to age the test subjects without killing them.

During my Journey I meet some extraordinary people. Some of which had awesome powers like accelerated healing or night vision. I helped most of them discover why and how they had their powers with the portable lab equipment that I brought with me. Hey, I was a scientist and I had connections and was famous in the medical world so many wanted me to try there products. But, I had to leave to travel more of the world so I didn't go too into the projects. But I didn't leave before I befriended them and gave them a way to communicate with me. Which was just a simple looking pager that charged when in direct sunlight and was connected to a man-made satellite in space. We would say our good byes and go our separate ways. As time went on and the more places I've been to on my journey. I seemed to just find more and more people who went above humans in general. But I guess now that I knew they were there I could some how sense who had powers or even if they where slightly better then the normal human like really high IQ or unusual strength so on and so forth. During my adventure I came up with the name ieie-nami or not ordinary in English. That was the name I gave people who seemed to evolve from what a human should. Now that you know about me we can get to the part of my life that would change me to this day.

I was going home for my sisters birthday and to catch up with my family. I was really happy about going home and resting for awhile before traveling the world again. I even had some presents I got for them. I also wanted to see how my home town has changed. and with that thought in mind I grab my phone and searched up Kamakura, Japan. the results I got were upsetting. As Lot's of the top searches were about a recent chain of murders going around. I read them all throughout the plane ride. My mode getting worse as time went on.

after the plane landed and I got my bags I left the airport. I got a ride to the train station where I road train to my home town. The whole while thinking about the strange case of the murders that where going on here all of them seemingly done by the same person or multiple people with the same unidentified weapon. There also seemed to be a research facility that was just built not to far off the coast not that long ago around the same time the murders happened. I continue to think about the murders and I was getting the idea that maybe this might be the work of a ieie-nami since a few years ago there was a strange event at a carnival where people started to get cut in half from what seem to be no reason. And its not like I didn't investigate something where a ieie-nami was involved with a crime. but I put that thought to the back my mind so I could focus on having a good time on with my family. As I walk up to my parents house which was a mixture of western and eastern style. That came from my mother being from japan and my father being from England which is where they met and fell in love. I then go to the door to insert my key but I found it unlocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 5 years <strong>

"_Mom or dad must be home." _I think as I see that there car was parked in the driveway._ "That's strange? Their usually at work now and don't get off till an hour or so when Miyu gets out of school." _I thought and check my watch to make sure I was right. The reasonMiyu was in school so early is because she kept the tradition, one might say, of our family being really smart. she proved that by all-ready being in first grade at three years old and the last time I talk to my parents the school thought of letting her skip even more grades saying, "She's just like her brother."

"Otou-san (father)…Okaa-san (mother)… I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door only to be greeted with silence. and took off my shoes and began to walk around the house. "_OK? So mom and dad aren't home. but..." _I walk into the hallway that's going into The front room passing by the stairs when my sister interrupted my thoughts.

"Nii-san! (older brother)" I heard my sister shout from the stairs not even getting all the way down them before jumping into the air toward me putting lot of trust into me to catch her, which I do.

"Oh what's this?" I say jokingly "It can't be my imouto-san ( younger sister) she not as adorable." I say as I throw her on the couch and started to tickle her like crazy. making sure to get under her arm pits and all that jazz

"hahaha...nii-san...hahaha...stop...hahaha...I'm going to pee." said Miyu as she was squirming around like crazy trying to futilely stop my assault but right when I stop I could of swore I saw some transparent hands but I just chalked it up to a trick of the eyes and sat down on the couch Miyu happily sat in my lap.

"Where's otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother)?" I asked Miyu waanting to now why they didn't answer me. Miyu, who was rocking slightly side to side on my lap with a beaming smile. Look up at me confused not hearing what I said.

"Huh?" she asked with her head tilted a little to the side.

"Where's otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother)?" I asked my little sister again.

"~they sleeeeping~" my baby sister said to me in a singsong voice.

"Where they sleeping?" I questioned her

"The no-no place." I sighed. The no-no place was there personal lab. My mother and father were scientist. They where researching something about the Brain for that new facility which was all I knew. They said that their research could change how the world works but never telling me how or what aspect of the world it would change. I look back to Miyu and get out my gift for her out of one of my bags. It was a new stuffed doll and she instantly loved it. she proved that by running up to her room to put it with her other ones. Which will take some time because she has to find the perfect spot for it to go and what to name it and so on.

"_now that she'll be busy for a while I can now see what mom and dad are working on." _I think to myself I get to the basement where the lab was and flip the light switch for downstairs but it didn't work "dame...must me out."

As I got to the stairs that went down to where the lab was I noticed or more correctly I felt something was off but I still continued ignoring what most people would call my 6th sense. As I got closer I smelt a bad smell like rotten meat but I put it off as one of there wild experiments but I was wrong, so horribly wrong. When I got to the door at the end of the stairs I notice there was some splashes and I felt my feet get wet but I didn't know what with because it was almost pitch black I opened the door but it stopped about half way like something was in front of it. Now by then I was worried because my parents never have anything in front of the door in-case of a lab fire. So I push and after some effort I was able to open the door for me to get through. I ran my hand to the left of me where the light switch was I flipped it on and waited a second or two for the light to come on and when they did I was greeted with one of the worst sights I have seen till this day.

I was greeted to the rotting dead bodies of my parents. There was maggots crawling all over their body's some probing into the head of my mother or what I think was my mother because the head seemed to be ripped off and crushed in a hydraulic press. And my father was lying right under me and was most likely the thing that was blocking the door. It seemed he died from ether having his body cut in half at the waist or having his head turned a full 180 degrees. I was just staring at them not fully processing the brutality of the way they died. And when and when my brain finally processed it so did my stomach. As a threw up I had at least anuff control to do it away from the bodies of my parents. When it was finally down puking out my guts I started to think of who did this and when they died and such. I was going into what people who knew me called detective mode. I first call the police and explained the situation and began to investigate the crime scene.

"_It looks like the male was cut in half with something that was vibrating at a high frequently but what item would be able to vibrate that much and for the person to hold it long enough to cut him in half. And they twisted the __neck__ so much it's barely being held on." _ I continued to study my father and the crime seen around him. Trying not to think of these bodies as my parents. I was going to check on my mother when something caught my eye. It was one of my little sister's dolls just a few feet from my father legs. "_What's Miyu's stuffed toy doing down here it's her favorite one if I remember right." _ I picked up the pink furred fox by the ear before setting it back down by the desk by my mother, its entire side was covered in blood. _"Did she see this!." _I yell in my mind I was about to run back when I stopped.

"I'll have to worry about that later I have to see the rest of the crime scene first." I said softly as I walked over back desk where my mother was I saw there more to it then I thought. "_How…how …how is this possible? It looks like someone crushed her head with there bare hand but it can't be. There to small, it's almost like a…4 year old did it." _I shook my head to get rid of the ridicules thoughts that plagued my mind.

"It can't be…no…no way Miyu would kill our parents even if she could." I look at the stuffed toy on the desk and pick it up just staring at it "but her doll is down her when she knows not to go down here." I said As I was walking around.

"But she was most like worried like any child would be when there parents don't come out for dinner, but she didn't tell me or even show any distress of them, but..." After maybe minute of me going back and forth with myself. I hear a voice that brought me back to reality.

"Nii-san you found fishcake!" I look up to see Miyu and some how the fox from before folting toward her. when it got to her she hugged it to her chest getting blood all over her simple light yellow dress. I couldn't really act of say any thing I wasn't scared or maybe I was I didn't know the only thing I could see was around 9 0r 10 invisible hands attached to 3 to 3½ meters long arms. Invisible most without a trained eye. I was lucky I had that trained eye and great reflexes because one of the hands shot out of me. I barely dodged to the right the hand missing me by a hair where is it created a hole in the wall around where my heart should have been.

"Ahhhh nii-san (older brother) dodged." Miyu said as she put on a fake frown on her face. I just stared at her with a shocked expretion before going to a hardened emotionless face. the whole While my mind was going a mile a minute.

"_So it was Miyu but why did she do this all of a sudden. Were there problems at home that I didn't know about? If there was, what would be the problem that my baby sister killed for?" _I looked over to my father staring into his dead eyes and said in a hushed voice "Why did she kill you?" asking him like he could give me an answer.

"They wouldn't play with me." I heard from my sister

"Huh," was my intelligent reply as I look back to her.

"I asked a otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother) to play house with me but they wouldn't play so I forced them to play with me." Miyu said she then looked at me with a smile they made my gut clench. "Would you play with me nii-san?" said with a sickening glee.

"What type of game would we be playing?" I said somewhat on edge. Miyu giggled "what's to play other then tag. You run and I get you, and maybe rip you for limb from limb till I'm covered in your blood."

I just stared at her disgusted in how my little sister said it with such glee. I didn't do anything. I was scared out of my mind. I was thinking of running but the less rational side of my brain still had the love for my little sister. "Miyu what happened to my little sister that I loved." I ask as I slow walk up to her

"What are you talking about Nii-san (older brother)?" Miyu asked with her head tilted on the side "I'm still the same It's just the humans that changed like otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother) not playing with me anymore."

"What are you talking about you're human too?!" I yell with a lot of swirling emotions some more passionate then others. My anger was over the top because that my sister killed my parents. also there was the confusion that came with the situation as a whole. My fingers tips and toes where feeling numb. I could see allot more clearly then before and all my senses where at high alert.

"Nii-san has powers too. This might be even more fun." Miyu giggled with glee clapping her hands letting one of her invisible hands hold the fox.

I looked at her questionably and follow her gaze and look at my self. To say I was surprised was an understatement. My whole body or at least I think it was because I only saw my arms and hands chest, had small starks of electricity coming off and going into the air only to disappear about a Millimeter or 2 away from me. I was just staring at it I didn't notice the almost invisible hand come at me till it was too late. I closed my eyes to wait for the the death of me but I didn't come. When I opened my eye's I found that Miyu look just a confused as I was.

"_Why didn't I die? I saw what those hands did to the wall."_ I thought. I looked down to my hands glancing at the occasional spark that came off. "_Is this the reason is it that she can't touch me with those hands of hers." _I looked up and smirked thinking I could beat her then I frowned for thinking of hurt my family then I got angry that she kill our Parents then I settled on sadness for what she became. As I looked at her I thought of all the times we spent together and how happy we where and how I wanted to go back to that. but I know that was impossible and that she was never going back to the little sis I knew all so well. She was a monster and it was my job as her brother to make sure she doesn't do this to others.

"Miyu!"I called to Miyu and I gave her a sad smile. "I'll play a game with you." At this she brightened up, and if it was any other time I would have too, but with father and mother's blood all over her face, dress, and the doll she was holding. Plus adding the fact that she kill our parents without remorse it made me cringe on the inside.

"Really?" she said

"Yep, I'll even get started." I walked toward her picking up the scalpel from the table I walked past. The invisible arm they where trying to impale me the whole time but where failing. as I came closer Miyu became more and more frighted till she ran to the corner when she found out her invisible hands of hers weren't working with me. But I ignored her fear of me as I walked toward my little sister but when I was a few feet in-front of her and I looked down to and saw the frighten look carved onto her face, I caved in. I just couldn't handle seeing my imouto-san (younger sister) frighten of me. and against my better judgement I dropped the scalpel and walked over to her I got on to my knee and put my arms around her and gave her a tight hug crying from all of the confusion I had, in the labyrinth I call a brain.

I then felt a sharp pain in my back and chest. I let go of my hug and held onto Miyu at the shoulders and pushed her away a little bit away from me so I could see what was causing the pain. I looked down to my chest to find a front of a scalpel, most likely the one I dropped, probing from my chest piercing my left lung. I let go of her and brought one of my hands to touch my wound. After touching the wound I lifted my hand up to my face. I could see the my blood staining my hand I tried to say something but all I did was cough up some blood in my hand getting some of it on her face. I looked back at Miyu to see her smirking at my pain and her victory. I felt betrayed, but most of all I felt stupid for falling for a simple trick. I felt weak and was about to fall over so grab the nearest thing to give me stability which was Miyu herself. I grab a hold of her shoulders.

"_So this is where it ends. Killed by my own sister. Huh I didn't see that coming. I thought I would die in an awesome adventure. or at least do something great in this world that would change how people would live first."_ I thought as my grip loosen and the vision faded from my eyes.

"_If I'm going to die! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else ever again!__" _I screamed in my head. With that came the numbing feeling, coming back at full force. suddenly My grip came back twice as strong earning a small squeal from Miyu. I looked at my sister again and put my hands around her neck and I started to squeeze with all my might. "I'm sorry." I say wheezily, barely above a whisper, blood spraying from my lips. Tears steaming down my face as she clawed at my hands and face trying to get me to stop but I only cried harder. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I just repeated those words. I could feel her nails clawing into me but at each passing second it weakened as my grip tightened more and more till I finally heard the snapping of her neck. Miyu slackened in my grip but I didn't let go. I was to afraid of what will happened if I did. So I just sat there saying, "sorry." Over, and over, and over again till I blacked out from the blood loss and stress.

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

By the time I came to I was in a bed or more specifically a hospital bed. I was looking around the room. "_I'm alive?_" I thought as I tried to sit up but couldn't because I was strapped into the bed. "What? Hello anyone there…someone…I need to get out!" my voiced echoed across the room. I called out for maybe 30 seconds or so before some one came in. the person was male and was warring a business suit he was average height maybe little higher.

"Your a very lucky Man...Mr. Sato."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll put down the time line of this story <strong>

**When Sato got home to see that his parent are killed its around 2-3 years after Lucy killed Kohta's father and sister. this is also when Nana was born. and with my deduction I put Lucy's age at around 9-10 years old at that time so we have 5-6 more years till canon also after this chapter you are going to be warned that there's going some things that you would say that's ridicules and if that's so just remember there's girls with invisible hands, robotic legs/arms and eyes, Cloning, a devise that controls peoples minds, and drugs that make you age rapidly (I say that because in the manga Lucy has a half brother and he looks allot older then he should be and you cant blame it on him being a ****Silpelit because the director raped Lucy's mother and wasn't born that way because vectors touched one of the parents because if it was he would be a she.) **

**One last thing I'm going to change a little part in it. Sipelits don't age faster and the reason they will age fast in this story is because they pumped them up with the ageing drug so they could study more how the vectors mature. And to see the affect of that drug on them. **


	2. Unlawfulness

**AN: ****T****here will be some characters that will OoC but they wont be OoC right away. it would be a ****gradual**** turn****. and I got Inspiration from Tobuscus for this intro. **

**Disclaimer:****I total own Elfen Lied that's why I'm here writing on ...not really...I'm lying to you...forgive me Sempi!**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>"Otou-san (father)…Okaa-san (mother)… I'm home!"<p>

"_now that she'll be busy for a while I can now see what mom and dad are working on."_

"_What's Miyu's stuffed toy doing down here…"_

"_I saw what those hands did to that wall."_

"_If I'm going to die! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else ever again!" _

**THIS TIME**

* * *

><p>"Beep~Beep~Beep"<p>

I wake up to a steady beeping. it was a familiar sound that I often heard at the hospital.

I felt a dull pain in my chest and breathing was more difficult. "_I'm alive?_" I thought as I laid on the hospital bed. I went to open my eyes only to shut them again from the bright light. I continued to open and shut my eyes till my eyes got adjusted to the hospital lights. I turned my head to the left to where the beeping was coming from to see my heart monitor, saline bag and other medical equipment. I then tried to sit up but couldn't because I was handcuffed to the side railing of the bed.

"What?" I ask myself out loud, confused about the predicament I was in.

"Hello!?" I yell out, my voice raspy. "Anyone there…Someone…I need help!" My voice echoed across the room. I then saw a human figure through the window on the door. He seemed to be talking to someone, and judging by the voices it was a female. Most likely the Nurse stationed to this room. After the Nurse said her dues the figure opened the door and walked in. The figure was male, and was warring a business suit. He was average height, had black hair, and was of the Asian descent.

"You're a very lucky man...Mr. Sato." I looked at him questionably, he elaborated more. "If your left lung didn't shut done and you body didn't miraculously slow the blood to your left side of your body. You would have drowned on your own blood." He gave a smile and leaned onto the wall next to the door.

"You mind getting these cuffs off me." I say to the man but he just ignored me.

The man walk over, and sat down on a chair that was close to the bed and took out a file with my name on the front. "Tsk tsk tsk...oh Mr. Sato murdering your whole family. Why wouldn't we handcuff you to the bed. It is standard procedure?" the man just smirked as he saw my eyes widening from what he just accused me of. After some to of me coming to grips of what he said about me during so he looked at the file.

"W-What?" I stuttered out of my mouth full of shock my mind racing through my mind on how I could get out of the situation but I wasn't able to come up with something at that time that wouldn't make me look guilty of the crime or crazy.

"There's a big possibility that you'll get the death sentence for this Mr. Sato." said the man as he shut the folder and set it on a coffee table near his chair. "Well unless..." The man smirked evilly

"Unless what?" I asked my face instantly become void of emotion as I already caught on to what he was doing.

"Unless...You work for us." Answered the man.

"Now, what I be doing...working for you that is." I questioned the man.

"Well first you wouldn't have to go to jail and second you can find out why your sister was the way she is." said the man entirely avoiding my question in the first place. I look at the man trying to find out if he was lying about he was saying but I couldn't find anything indicating he was lying to me.

"Let me think about it." I said as I laid my head down and closed my eyes to think about what I would do.

"You have until you get out of this hospital to decided." The man left the room closing the door behind him.

"_What am I to do?_" I think to myself."Do I want to work for someone who's blackmailing me." I then turn my head to the railing where I was handcuffed. "Not like he's giving me much of a choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip 1 ½ weeks later (<strong>**3rd POV) **

There's a helicopter in the distance flying toward an island that was held a large facility that researches cloning and human advancement. The helicopter set down on the landing pad that was next to said facility. As the blades of the Helicopter where slowing down to a stop the door to the helicopter finally opens; out steps a young man with shaggy grey hair with eyes that look like a dot in a sea of blood; (the white in the eyes are red). The young man was carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder and he was wearing a white lab coat which was flapping from the downward winds of the helicopter. And on that lab coat what the was the name tag Dr. Mitsuki

(1st POV)

A man runs up to me he is wearing a business suit not unlike the man who blackmail him. Who I now know was the director of the Facility that I would be working for an undisclosed amount of time. "Are you Sato Mitsuki!" the man yelled over swish of the helicopter blades.

"Yes, and who are you?!" I asked/yelled to the man. The man just stuck out his hand which I shook with a firm grip.

"You could call me Kurama and I'll be your escort of today Sato-san." The man said letting go of the handshake.

"Lead the way Kurama-san." I said as I turned and gestured my hand toward the door that leads to facility. Kurama then game me a tour of the large facility which had a lot of 'testing subjects' that were monitored and tested on. The way they treated them was worse than they would an animal and it made me sick to my stomach. We continued to walk the hall's the whole way Kurama was talking about the achievements I've made to science and how the fungi I found was helping them allot in the cloning. I was mostly ignoring him and was looking around the hall's already memorising the layout of the facility until I saw some security guards carrying a dead girl with the empty look in her eyes and a small smile almost like she was finally happy that the torment would stop. I stopped dead in my tracks just staring at the child. Kurama seemed to notice too and he walked up and chastised the workers for not covering it up and letting the specimen get dragged on the floor.

"How could they experiment on children that are no older than 3 or 4" I thought to myself but I couldn't show my disgusted or they wouldn't trust me leaving without blabbering. As we walked on him talking about the rooms as we passed them. We came across a door, witch he stopped at, that had the number 7 on it and we entered the room it was a basic white room with monitors and a lab with some newer equipment for monitoring Brain activity.

"This is your lab which we just set up for you to monitor the brain activity of the Diclonius as they age to see what the trigger is that makes them want to kill. For right now you'll have to work alone manly because we don't have the work force and also this was the directors idea to see if we can stop it from happening" Kurama then left, but before he went through the door he turned around and spook to me. "They say that you're a prodigy of the decade lets hope there right." as I was walking around the room I came across a file on my desk and it had the information that they had on the Diclonuis.

_we know that they have horns and pink hair we don't know why they kill but we know when there about 3-4 years old they have a sudden itch to kill they have what we call vectors each one varies in size and length. Some believe it's a new race of humans that are coming to this world others think there purpose is to wipe us out but we have one thing for sure and that is we should never get close to one doing so means death. _

I laid down the file and Looked up to see a roll down window which had a metal covering. I found a switch on the side of it it had 2 buttons one with and arrow going up the other had one going down. I pressed the one going up and the metal cover was moving upward to reveal a clear bulletproof glass window. I looked through the window to see a baby girl that was maybe a one or two years old. she was just laying down in an empty room naked as the day she was born. as I was looking at her I noticed she was letting out a silent cry which I couldn't hear because the room was sound proof. Immediately I ran to the door to the room. it was locked so I unlocked it and opened the door to be greeted by the sound of a crying baby. I ran to the room and scooped up the child who had a hospital band around her skinny wrist. "_her name is Nana (seven)." _I thought. As I was holding her I was able to some how able to get off my lab coat and wrap her in it. I walked back to my lab closing the door with my foot rocking the small child to sleep.

When her cries finally seceded I laid her down on my bed which was next to the lab in a different room making her a makeshift crib I walked to the computer and ordered some baby supplies under the disguise that it was for my research but I spent my own money for it so they wouldn't say that it was a waste. by the next day a had to throw away 3 lab coats and by mid day some of the more simpler stuff like diapers and simple dress like the ones my sister wore. I would have to wait for next week for the other stuff I ordered.

Over the next 3 months I was practicing my powers and was I study Nana's brain and found that the brain has a wire like connection to their horns which would mean that the horns would have some effect on their powers or even their memory because that's where it is connected to. I was also spending every minute with her because she didn't want to sleep in her crib or she would cry if I was not within her sight for a while but the time I could spend away from her is getting longer and longer. As the time goes by I got the privilege to go home but I know what they would do to Nana when I was gone, she was like a daughter to me or maybe I was just replacing my sister with her I don't know but I do Know that I love her like my own.

"Nana, come come." I called to Nana as she was playing with her pink bunny her only toy. She look at me and gave me a smile and babbled crawling over to me dragging her bunny with her when she reach up to me I picked her up and gave her a hug which she gave back or at least put her hand on my shoulders I walked to the examining table and laid Nana down to do her daily check which was me just scanning her brain to see if there was any differences in the brain activity which usually wasn't and this day was the same as any other. by the time I was done with the check up it was lunch. So I went to get my lunch for me and my little girl when I bumped into a women who was holding a stack of papers witch scatter all over.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." I said as I helped her pick up the paper when we were done picking up the paper we looked up to see each others face which where a few inch's apart as I looked I notice how beautiful she look. we then looked away each with a blush on our face.

"thank you." she said so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"your welcome...mika-san." I said knowing her name by looking at her name tag which was on her lab coat. She then left to go down the hall to wear ever she was going.

"_That was nice_" I thought as I continued to the cafeteria for some food I got some apple sauce for Nana and some hamburger steak for me with some rice for both of us. when I got back I saw Kurama looking at me disapprovingly. "why is **it** in the lab you know how dangerous it is." he said I set down my lunch on the desk next the viewing glass and went to pick up Nana which she happily obliged and held her to my hips.

"First, she not even old anuff to talk let alone be dangerous be sides the most dangerous thing about her is her diapers."I said with a smirk witch Kurama didn't seam amused at all. "I'm also trying to make being here as close as being with a normal family. So I can get accurate results, and I also seem to be immune to their vectors. " I said. when I mentioned the last part Kurama seamed interested and said "so would you prove that little 'immunity' you seem to have to me." Kurama said with a smirk on his face and had a glint in his eyes which was worrying to me.

"What do you have in mind." I asked

"Oh it should be easy to prove if you have the that supposed immunity." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>sometime later <strong>

There where a large number of scientist in a room that had number 1 above the door the reason for the large number of scientist is because someone was about to do something crazy and going to be in a room with a Diclonuis.

"so what do I have to do again." I asked

the voice of Kurama came from the intercom " you just have to git within 3 meters of the Diclonuis that is all." I nodded and looked at the little girl witch was about 4 years old and was chained to a wall naked with her head down looking at the floor. I looked at with pity and sadness and a bit of fear that my power wouldn't work but I steeled my resolve and focused and felt the same numbing feeling I felt before and walk up to her as I came within 4 meters she looked up at me with a intense hate filled look that should not belong on a 4-year-old. As I got closer I saw the invisible hand shoot at me but stopped right in-front of my face witch was just out of there reach. I continued along walking right through the hands which tried to choke me which was useless because they couldn't touch me.

on the other side of the glass there was surprised looks on every one as they look at the video feed to see the arms go through him like he was a ghost. There was some shouts of denial that it wasn't a real Diclonuis. While others just stood there with their mouth open wide and then there was just one person who's mind was going a mile a minute thinking the possibilities of it happening and it was none other than Kurama

back to the Sato who was staring at a shocked little girl who then turned into a sacred little girl who was trembling from fright. I walked over to her and placed my hand under her chin and lift her head and I kneeled down to face. I softened look and I brought out my phone and pretended to hack into the system which in reality I used my powers to send an electrical charge through the locks to open them. As the opened I saw some terrible wounds on her wrists from the chaffing of the cuffs. I then wrapped my arms around her which she tensed up then relaxed after a few seconds she started crying into my chest and while she was crying I realised what I was doing and what they where doing and I started 6 year plan which would completely destroy anyone who supports these actions and would make Director Kakuzawa and Kurama wish they where dead.

I then focused back on glass where I saw mixed looks most of them where surprise but the most noteworthy ones where the ones of guilt whom of which I made a mental note of. I then went back to the little girl who was crying into my lab coat. I rubbed her back and whispering comforting words in her ears. "It's alright let it all out. You don't need to be scared I'm here." for about a minute of her crying into my lab coat I heard gunshot which encoded off the walls

***BANG***

I was speechless and somewhat deaf as I looked at the brain matter that was all over the wall. I then looked down and saw the mostly gone head of the little girl. I was still speechless and I was going into shock and form that I sorta blacked out. The next thing I know I was in the infirmary sitting on a bed with the doctor flashing a flashlight in my eyes trying to get a response out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go the ending of chapter 2. real sorry about the late update I had a lot of this done awhile ago I just didn't get to finish this chapter. anyhow I hope you liked this story I'll try to update more faster next time. <strong>


End file.
